The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Resistance welding is a known process whereby electrical current is passed between two electrodes. Work pieces to be joined, usually made of metallic pieces, are placed between the electrodes, a clamping force is applied to the electrodes, and current flowing between the electrodes passes through the work pieces. The electrical resistance in and between the work pieces, when exposed to the current, creates sufficient heat to locally melt the work pieces. The molten portions of the work pieces are allowed to cool, creating a welded joint between the work pieces.
Spot welding is a known type of resistance welding. It frequently involves two substantially circular copper electrodes that come close to each other, leaving a gap for work pieces to be inserted therebetween. As current is applied, and the circular electrodes create a circular weld pattern to the work pieces. Common techniques utilize a series of spot welds to join pieces along a flange as well as body structure.